bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Veiss
Veiss (バイス, Baisu) is a succubus who haunts Amanogawa City; searching for contractors in order to increase her soul count. Known for her willful ways and a voracious appetite for souls, Veiss is dreaded amongst others of her kind for her power. Appearance Veiss appears as a young woman, with a rather unimpressive figure; almost childlike, to speak; though she still retains an aura of intimidation. She has long, hot-pink hair which is tied into twintails at the sides; the rest drapes down to her back. Her bangs frame her face—extending down to her shoulders with several clumps resting in the middle. What should be noted that Veiss has dragon horns, and a draconic tail. Veiss' eyes are a shining emerald. For attire, Veiss wears a revealing idol/Gothic Lolita dress that possesses detached sleeves and spiked-toe boots. Her outfit is mostly black and white, though there are several hot-pink declarations. Additionally, she has long, pink-painted fingernails. Personality and Traits History Her true identity is (エリザベス=バースリー, Erizabesu Bāsurī), who was a countess from the renowned Báthory family of nobility in the Kingdom of Hungary. She has been labeled the most prolific female serial killer in history, although the number of murders is debated, and is remembered as the "Blood Countess." After her husband Ferenc Nádasdy's death, she and four collaborators were accused of torturing and killing hundreds of girls, with one witness attributing to them over 650 victims, though the number for which they were convicted was 80. Elizabeth herself was neither tried, nor convicted. In 1610, she was imprisoned in the Csejte Castle, now in Slovakia and known as Čachtice, where she remained bricked in a set of rooms until her death four years later. Later writings about the case have led to legendary accounts of the Countess bathing in the blood of virgins to retain her youth and subsequently also to comparisons with Vlad III the Impaler of Wallachia, on whom the fictional Count Dracula is partly based, and to modern nicknames of the Blood Countess and Countess Dracula. Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Accelerated Gear Canis Lycaon (黒刃の狗神（ケイネス・リュカオン） Keinesu Ryukaon), also known as the "Black Blade of the Dog God", is the name of Veiss' Accelerated Gear. In its regular form, it takes the form of a pitch-black spear with a forked appearance. It is a polearm with many different uses such as thrusting, swiping, pulling, parrying, and various others. It also has a crescent-moon shaped blade, the crecent blade, and weapons with only one of these blades are called Seiryugeki. It is said that a great deal of skill is needed to handle this weapon, though its versatility and ease of use once mastering it allowed for it to be used to serve the appropriate role for any type of combatant. Canis Lycaon is a reference to the scientific name of the Eastern Timber Wolf (Canis lycaon), a wolf that lives in Eastern Canada. Canis Lycaon Special Abilities: The ability of Canis Lycaeon is known as Domination Room (覇業間, Hagyōma); it is the representation of her possessiveness of any and all personal relationships that she has. Domination Room allows Veiss to manipulate anything within a specific area, such as people, projectiles, and buildings in what was described as a "surgical" manner, within a spherical territory bordered by a light blue aura. Through this ability, Veiss can dismember people from a distance without harming them, lift or displace objects of any size and switch peoples' hearts, which is shown to also switch minds. Apparently, after switching people's minds, only Veiss herself can reverse it, but the recipients' bodies must be present in order for her to restore them back to the original bodies. In the case of switched "souls", powers are maintained within the original body, while voices and other abilities, go along with the switched mind/soul. She can also attach separated parts in any manner she sees fit, such as sticking someone's head to a barrel. People separated by this ability aren't killed and can still feel their separated parts, regardless of the distance. She has also demonstrated being able to apply her ability for medical purposes, in other words, she can cut through flesh and bone without actually hurting the victim. However, when the power is used on an inanimate object, the power will act as a normal cut, the effect persists even after Veiss disengages the sphere. Separated parts can be reassembled back to normal, however while separated they can be temporarily assembled in mixed up ways or "attached" onto other surfaces, including someone else's body. However, a drawback to this is that Veiss can only use her room within a specific area, so if the target moves outside the area, they are immune to its powers. Relationships Trivia *Veiss is to Gaijou as to what Nika was to Gai Nagareboshi. *Perchan gave me permission to make Veiss a part of the new Rising Phoenix installment.